


Fascinante

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock le preocupaba que en todo este tiempo, John no hubiera encontrado algo fascinante en su vida, algo que lo motivara y cautivara. Como hacía la investigación forense y la persecución de criminales para con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdrelBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/gifts).



Mi quedira Adrel Black: Las palabras del reto, están en negritas.  
Cursivas son para el pasado. Y esto obviamente no tiene beteo así que no me hago responsable por las barbaridades gramaticales contenidas en el cuerpo.

Te mando un fuerte abrazo. :Muak:

* * *

 

**Fascinante.**

——1——

.

.

.

El sonido de guerra lo despertó de pronto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él estaba ahí, en medio de un campo minado, viendo a sus aliados caer y a los enemigos gritar improperios y mostrar tanto las armas como las dentaduras completas en señal de victoria.

Alguien lo derribó al piso, sintió el impacto de otro cuerpo chocando contra el suyo, el arma resbaló de sus manos, las rodillas se doblaron, alguien más gritó su nombre pero él no entendía. No comprendía. Sólo sudor, tierra, sangre y adrenalina. Cuando sus rodillas chocaron con la hierba fresca y su cuerpo se dobló hacia atrás, sintió el impacto de la bala atravesando el hombro.  
Gritó. Su voz se elevó por encima de todas las otras, el brazo libre se aferró al sangrante, sus ojos intentaban ver pero no observaba nada, sus instintos querían ponerse alerta. Era supervivencia, cansancio, dolor, derrota.

Él se dejó vencer por la derrota…

En algún punto de ese declive, él simplemente pensó que morir no sería tan malo. Después de todo, no tenía a nadie, ni nada.

Nada.

La inconsciencia abrazó su cuerpo, se desmayó por el dolor y cuando despertó, descubrió que la paz que se le promete a todo héroe caído, no era pura ni santificadora, estaba plagada de rumores, prejuicios, soledad y miedo.

Miedo.

John Watson se despertó de pronto. Admiró la profundidad de la nada. La oscuridad de la noche devorando cada figura en su recámara y por un momento pensó que volvía a estar ahí, herido de bala, sangrando sobre un montón de porquería y mugre, pero no era así.

Lo que lo despertó fue el firme golpeteo de unos nudillos contra la madera de su puerta. Él estaba en su habitación del 221B, había vuelto a tener esos sueños de guerra y la confirmación estaba en el dolor punzante tanto del hombro, como de la rodilla.

El golpeteo se repitió aunado a la mención de su nombre.  
Él dejó salir el aire de los pulmones, percibió un poco de alivio aunque a decir verdad estaba totalmente bañado en sudor.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la alcoba.  
—Sí, lo estoy…—respondió con voz pastosa.  
—Escuché gritos.  
—No es nada, Sherlock.  
**—Si tú lo dices…**

**——2——**

 

.

.

.

 

Esperó a que el sonido de sus pasos y los latidos de su corazón se desvanecieran. Admiró la misma oscuridad, sólo que un poco más corpórea, reconocía sus objetos personales y los muebles de la recámara. Encendió la luz de noche e hizo un primer intento por levantarse pero la rodilla se quejó como si hubiera un puñal atravesando el nervio de extremo a extremo. Dejó escapar un jadeo famélico, vergonzoso y si, muy doloroso.

Al segundo intento apretó los dientes e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para arrastrar la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la cama y comenzar a andar. Era como un niño que recién aprende a caminar, un ebrio bastante pasado de copas o lo que era peor y cierto. Un enfermo.

Encendió la luz de la alcoba y buscó su reflejo en el espejo rectangular que tenía sobre el armario, se desprendió de la parte superior de su pijama a cuadros e hizo lo mismo con la camiseta blanca que llevaba por debajo. Estaba totalmente bañado en sudor y veía su piel pálida, nívea, con las cicatrices de antaño, pero ninguna herida reciente, ni sangrante. Aún así, se dio a la labor de examinar su hombro y palpar la superficie con dedos trémulos.

No había nada.  
Nunca hubo nada.

Siempre estuvo en su mente, desde hacía cinco años que estaba ahí.

Cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro y se sentó al borde de la cama. Maldijo el pasado, su personalidad masoquista o quizás fuera mejor maldecir su mente. Porque él no podía hacer como Sherlock y encerrar las cosas que no quería recordar en una maldita mazmorra y perder la llave.

El dolor de la rodilla era insoportable, el sudor seguía bañando su cuerpo y aunque sabía que estaba en su mente y en ningún otro lugar, él no lo podía evitar.

Se quitó el pantalón de noche y examinó a conciencia la rodilla, nada que evaluar o de qué asustarse, sólo los músculos de una persona que ha tenido entrenamiento militar durante buena parte de su existencia y que aún en la edad madura gusta de mantenerse en forma. Estiró la pierna y soltó un audible lamento.

Sherlock debió saltar en su cama, lo que quería decir que en veinte segundos estaría llamando a su puerta pero no fue exactamente así como sucedió.

Él estaba próximo a tirarse en su cama, todo lo largo y patético que era, cubrirse con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, para que Sherlock no observara que todo en su cuerpo seguía estando bien, que el problema radicaba en su mente, esa que no era lo suficientemente digna de convivir junto a él, pero la puerta de su cuarto ya no se abrió.

Lo que escuchó en cambio fue el suave sonido de un violín. De lo bajo a lo alto, de lo sencillo a lo complicado, una pieza exquisita como todas las que él tocaba y que conseguían el efecto mágico de llevarlo a la calma.

Agradeció su existencia. A la vida, los Dioses, el Destino o la magia, lo que sea que hubiera hecho que Sherlock Holmes entrara en su vida y se dejó caer al piso, pues no conseguiría regresar a la cama. El dolor calaba profundo, como un aguja o un cincel en piedra caliza. Él creía que un día, simplemente ya no se podría levantar, que su cuerpo no reaccionaría que se quedaría muerto. Como estaba cuando se sumió en total depresión y la psiquiatra sugería que lo que tenía que hacer era salir, caminar, conocer nueva gente.

Tener **alguien a quien amar.**

Sherlock siguió tocando y él siguió escuchando, con la espalda recargada contra la base de la cama. La pierna que creía herida extendida y la otra doblada. El frío de la noche calaba, lo sentía besar sus hombros desnudos, el pecho húmedo y la espalda perlada por el sudor, pero no era molesto, al contrario, ayudaba a mantenerse alerta porque él no quería dormir. Quería seguir escuchando a ese ser privilegiado que le ayudaba a olvidar las penas y sopesar el dolor.

 

**——3——**

.

.

.

La mañana trajo consigo un dolor de cabeza y la sensación de vergüenza. Él seguía desparramado en el piso pero con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo. Lo que quería decir que Sherlock había entrado en su cuarto y cubierto su cuerpo.

Su casi desnudo y húmedo cuerpo.

Genial,  
Fantástico,  
Divino,  
Maravilloso.

Él siguió soltando maldiciones por cada escalón que bajaba. La rodilla aún molestaba pero él la ignoraba porque era su culpa, sólo suya y de nadie más. Llevaba la bata de baño colgando sobre los hombros y sus ropas perfectamente dobladas en el brazo diestro, con el izquierdo se aferraba a la pared para no errar un paso y terminar despatarrado en la sala.

Cuando llegó a puerto seguro sonrió muy agradecido consigo mismo y su tenacidad por no decir que era más terco que una mula y en convalecencia siempre se había negado a recibir ayuda de otros soldados y las preciosas enfermeras. La estancia olía a café y panecillos recién horneados, su estomago gruñó recordándole que el último alimento ingerido había sido hace más de diez horas.

Lo mandó callar bajo amenaza de no comer nada hasta que se desmayara. La ducha era primero, luego reportarse enfermo y por ultimo y no menos importante, ignorar a Sherlock por lo que restara del dí…

Su conversación consigo mismo no llegó a término. El aludido estaba sentado en la silla de siempre con sus ropas perfectas y cabellos alborotados, leía el periódico de la mañana con interés y tenía frente a él una tacita de café y un plato con pan francés.

Él iba a correr al baño, escurrirse la vergüenza y fregar su rodilla hasta que el músculo se convirtiera en espagueti, pero en lugar de eso preguntó.

—¿Hiciste el desayuno? —Sherlock bufó señalando lo obvio. No despegó la vista de su periódico pero si movió la mano izquierda para indicarle el puesto vacío al otro lado de la mesa con su propia taza de porcelana y pan francés.  
—Oh,  
—Es té, verde, creo. No revisé lo que decía la caja pero es el mismo que sueles verter por cinco segundos es esa cosita agujerada que parece una manzana.  
—Dispensador.  
—Bueno, está libre de químicos, lo prometo.  
—¿Algún motivo en especial para que decidieras hacer el desayuno?  
—Estaba despierto, tú no. Y es obvio que necesitas alimento, John.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Sólo siéntate, el pan francés sabe horrible cuando se enfría.

Él volvió a sentir el dolor en la rodilla con cada paso que daba, cerró la bata de baño, notando su cuerpo casi desnudo. Las costillas se le marcaban por la parte baja, pero no es que estuviera hambriento, más bien un poco famélico. No podía explicarlo, ni faltaba que lo hiciera porque él era Sherlock Holmes y con toda seguridad ya tenía un dictamen para su situación.

.  
.  
.

_Comenzó hace siete días._

_Aunque él había visto personas ponerse peor en tan solo tres._

_Recibió una carta membreteada con el sello del ejército de su majestad. Le sorprendió en demasía. A ambos de hecho y fue por eso que permitió que Sherlock se la arrebatara, la abriera y comenzara a leer._

_"Estimado Capitán John H. Watson por medio de la presente se le notifica del fallecimiento del Mayor Coronel James Sholto…"_

_El resto de la carta él ya no la alcanzó a escuchar pues más pronto que tarde el aire abandonó sus pulmones y terminó con la cabeza enterrada en medio de las rodillas y luchando por respirar. Sherlock no entendía nada, a pesar de ser demasiado listo, entraba fácil en pánico y aunque tenía conocimientos enciclopédicos de medicina, lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue comenzar a llamar a la Señora Hudson._

_La buena mujer subió de inmediato y cuando lo vio, le pidió a Sherlock que consiguiera una bolsa de papel, él quería maldecirlos a ambos. No necesitaba una puñetera bolsa de papel, ni una maldita función de caridad. Lo que necesitaba era saber._

_¿Cómo falleció James?_

_—Respira con la bolsa, querido.—él apretó los puños y se aferró a la bendita bolsa, sólo para no desairar a su casera. Cerró los ojos y evocó en su memoria la imagen, los atributos, la presencia y soberbia del Coronel Sholto y llegó a la conclusión de que ese hombre, que era el mismo que lo había sacado de aquella masacre que pudo cobrarse su vida, no podía haberse ido de este mundo sin pelear._

_—¿Cómo falleció?—preguntó una vez se hubiera calmado. Sherlock parecía dubitativo pero él utilizó su vieja voz de mando y le ordenó explicarlo._  
_—La carta dice que fue suicidio._  
_—No puede ser cierto._  
_—John…_

_Él se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar pesadamente hasta arrancarle la carta y leerlo con sus propios ojos._

_Suicidio…_

.  
.  
.

—John…—el suave barítono lo hizo volver del recuerdo. Eso fue hace siete días y esto era ahora. Pan Francés y té verde. Se sentó con dificultad, arrastrando los pies y una vez en posición miró con un poco de asco el papel periódico que seguía entre las manos de Sherlock.

—¿Sabes lo que **una promesa es**?

 

**——4——**

.

.

.

Sherlock dejó el periódico y miró a John como si estuviera empeñado en arruinar su mañana. A decir verdad, no es que la arruinara. Sus mañanas eran horribles desde que esa maldita carta irrumpió en sus vidas.

Ya nunca conversaban o se miraban por más de quince minutos en la mañana, la tarde y la noche. John comenzó a cojear, de manera gradual y él dudaba que fuera consciente de que lo hacía de nuevo. Su brazo izquierdo también se vio afectado, temblaba de manera descontrolada, lo desesperaba sin lugar a dudas pero John, el incorregible Watson lo atribuía a todo, menos a su estado psicológico.

A falta de respuestas, él hizo algunas indagaciones por la internet. El Coronel Sholto estuvo en el mismo regimiento que John y según los expedientes que le solicitó a Mycroft quince minutos después porque la internet es insuficiente cuando quieres encontrar el hilo negro. James Sholto fue el hombre que lo rescató de morir masacrado en la guerra cuando los contrarios lo derribaron.

Una herida de bala mal atendida en el hombro izquierdo y su ahora compañero de vida fue enviado a casa o de lo contrario moriría por infección en un periodo no superior a los veinte días.

Cuatro meses después Sholto fue víctima de un atentado, una explosión que casi se cobra su vida y que en su defecto calcinó la mitad de su cuerpo, perdió habilidad motriz y sensitiva en el setenta por ciento de su cuerpo. A consideración suya eso explicaba por qué se quitó la vida, pero no terminaba de explicar, por qué se sentía así John.

—Una promesa es un acuerdo entre dos personas. O un ofrecimiento que alguna persona hace a Dios, suele tener involucrada a la fuerza de voluntad. Es decir que las personas prometen cosas que saben que no van a cumplir, pero se engañan creyendo que tienen la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para obligarse a hacerlas.

John bebió su taza de té y la terminó de inmediato.

—Difiero.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Una promesa es un acuerdo, en esa parte estás en lo cierto, pero no es algo que las personas se engañen o se obliguen a hacer.  
—¿De verdad? Mycroft se promete todos los días que no va a comer golosinas y aún así están llenos los cajones de su escritorio. La Señora Hudson se promete todos los días que no va a pensar en su esposo, pero aún quita el polvo de su retrato de bodas. Yo me prometo todos los días que no volveré a recaer. Pero aún así, tengo una jeringa y un cultivo de químicos en un lugar de este piso del que no vamos a hablar.

Todo es un juego de azar, John. Una ruleta rusa, donde la bola es la fuerza de voluntad. Y tú probablemente te prometiste no volver a pensar en la guerra y anoche…

—Lo que sucedió anoche es algo que tú no me vas a explicar.  
—Porque no puedo.  
—Entonces cierra la boca y trae el escocés de la Señora Hudson, no estoy de humor para el té.  
—De acuerdo.

Sherlock se levantó y John tomó nota de que llevaba puesto el abrigo, además de la bufanda enredada en el cuello. Eran las ropas de "trabajo" él era su nuevo "trabajo"

Grandioso,  
Estupendo,  
Magnífico.

Cuando el detective volvió a la mesa encontró el ceño fruncido en la frente del doctor y asumió que debía ser porque olvidó los vasos de vidrio cortado, fue por ellos y cuando regresó el médico ya había abierto la botella y se disponía a verter el líquido sin que el brazo le temblara una sola vez. Tomó nota de eso y regresó a su asiento.

—Correcto, —comentó Sherlock con las manos a la altura de la barbilla. La pose de **concentración.** John levantó su trago y lo ofreció a él, dudaba que entendiera el significado del gesto.

 

**——5——**

.

.

.

—¿Vas a dejar que te explique?  
—Depende, ¿Hablamos de tu comportamiento durante la ultima semana o de esa tontería de las promesas?  
—Ambas. —el médico se sirvió otro trago, Sherlock garabateó en un apartado más de su Palacio Mental, "bebedor crónico cuando se encuentra en estado de crisis emocional" John aclaró su garganta y poco después comentó.

—Fue una promesa.  
—¿Durante la guerra o en lo que duró tu convalecencia?  
—Lo segundo, pero no durante la mía, sino en la suya.  
—Sholto  
—Así es, él era mi héroe antes de conocerte a ti.  
—Yo no soy ningún héroe, John.  
—Ya discutimos eso y yo tengo derecho a creer de ti, lo que quiera.  
—De acuerdo.

John llenó un nuevo vaso y de paso le ofreció el otro a él. No creía que Sherlock fuera a emborracharse con un solo trago, aunque si lo hacía, las puertas y ventanas seguían cerradas. Bebió el cuarto trago y apuró un quinto, el escocés de la Señora Hudson era robusto y amargo, eso le gustó, aunque echó de menos un pitillo. Reprimió el impulso de fumarse un cigarro, porque si lo hacía no tendría argumentos para pedirle a Sherlock que dejara de fumar y se acomodó mejor en la silla, buscando las palabras o la escena, para que él pudiera comprenderla.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije el día de tu funeral?  
—Me pediste un último milagro  
—Que estuvieras vivo  
—¿Significa que también se lo pediste a él?—John asintió, había cansancio en su rostro. Uno que habla del pasar de los años y no de lo estresante del haber diario.  
—Cuando resultó herido, el setenta por ciento de su cuerpo estaba comprometido. Todos sabíamos que su vida sería un tormento después de eso, pero él había hecho tanto por nosotros. Nos mantuvo con vida, nos convenció de seguir insistiendo. A decir verdad, de no ser por él yo me habría entregado a los brazos de la muerte. —Sherlock bufó por lo bajo, tomó su vaso y terminó el contenido de un solo trago. John no lo estaba mirando a él, veía el cuerpo de la botella, verde, translúcido. Con toda seguridad estaba pensando en el hombre que terminó con su vida.

El héroe de guerra y quizás en mejores años. El héroe personal de John.

No pudo evitar sentir una ligera molestia a la altura del corazón. ¿Era el orgullo? porque él estaba convencido de que no había otra cosa que le fascinara más en esta vida que esa manera única en que lo escuchaba, comprendía y veía John.

Saber ahora que dedicaba el mismo cuidado a otras personas era una puñalada en el pecho, una canallada, un acto a traición, pero después de pensar en eso volvió a ver en sus ojos y comprendió que John no dedicaría sus afectos a cualquier persona.

Solo a una extraordinaria y magnífica, como solía decir que lo era él.

—Me habría dejado morir en ese momento Sherlock, estaba listo. De la misma manera que tú con las drogas, pero no sucedió porque James me levantó de escombros y me hizo salir de ahí. —Sherlock comprendió sus palabras, entendía la profundidad del momento, el vínculo que se creaba entre dos personas cuando arrebata a la otra de las flamas del infierno.

Era lo que había hecho Gregory Lestrade por él.

—Si cierro los ojos, aún puedo escuchar su voz, sentir mi corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho, el peso de mi cuerpo chocando contra el suyo. Él me sacó en medio de una lluvia de balas y muchos murieron por él, porque dejó de hacer su trabajo para concederme un poco más de vida.

Sherlock volvió a bufar y lo vio directamente a la cara, John seguía sin mirarlo pero sus ojos se mostraban frívolos, vacíos, se mordió el labio inferior, le preocupaba que en todo este tiempo, John no hubiera encontrado algo fascinante en su vida, algo que lo motivara y cautivara. Como hacía la investigación forense y la persecución de criminales para con él.

Si John no tenía esa clase de pasión en su vida, ¿Entonces querría perseguir a James Sholto? ¿Unirse a él en la muerte?

—¿Prometieron mantenerse con vida, sin importar lo duro de sus heridas? —preguntó el detective con un toque de duda impreso en la voz. John lo miró ahora, con una exquisita luz en los ojos.

Bingo.

Eso era lo que se formó en su cabeza, flotando con letras decorativas en rojo plateado y negro. Él no podía creer que fuera cierto, por nueva vez en su vida maldijo su capacidad de deducción porque cuando su mejor amigo de la Universidad se suicidó, él supo que lo haría y a pesar de que intentó persuadió eso fue lo que sucedió. La sangre se heló en el interior de sus venas, él se levanto de su sitio y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con las manos a la altura de la nariz y los labios y murmurando una serie de letanías. Todo el compendio que había en su cabeza con referencia al suicidio fue enunciado por él, mientras John Watson se tomaba el ultimo trago de la botella y proseguía con su narración.

—Prometimos mantenernos con vida, eso es cierto. Pero también prometimos que no dejaríamos de vernos, hablarnos, escribirnos. Y me temo que esa parte del trato, la olvidé por completo.

Rompí mi promesa, lo abandoné a su suerte, en mi afán de procurarte, recuperarte y justo ahora, acompañarte.

Sherlock se detuvo en seco haciendo un retroceso mental de toda su historia juntos.

.  
.  
.

_Procurarlo, era lo que había hecho al meterle una bala en el medio de los ojos al taxista. Recuperarlo, es que lo deseaba hacer cuando saltó de un techo y le hizo creer que estaba muerto. Acompañarlo, es lo que decidió hacer, después de dos años, en los que Mycroft aclaró que su estado físico y mental no hacía otra cosa más que decaer._

_Él apareció un día en medio de la procesión de gente que abarrotaba la calle donde John decidió mudarse, luego de intentar superar su muerte. Era el barrio más pobre, violento y delictivo de la ciudad y por consiguiente, lo único que John se podía costear con la pensión del ejército pues perdió el puesto de médico luego de un par de consultas en total estado de ebriedad._

_Mycroft se lo advirtió más de una vez._

_Las personas son frágiles, Sherlock. No todos soportan una pérdida emocional como lo hacemos nosotros y John Watson es un hombre que se rige por su corazón. Vas a devastarlo, peor aún, vas a contaminarlo. Y dudo que te guste el resultado de tu pequeña idea, hermanito._

_El resultado obviamente, era diez veces peor que esto._

_La rodilla apenas si le permitía caminar, no hacía el mínimo por afeitarse, peinar su cabellera o adecentar su atuendo. A decir verdad, cuando lo abordó y se le ocurrió disfrazarse de pordiosero para no llamar de más la atención. Él único que parecía a punto de desmayarse por una hogaza de pan era John._

_Lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él con suficiente fuerza, como para llamar su atención y atraerlo a su cuerpo. No había términos medios, él no podía soltarlo y fingir que se había equivocado. Más que nada porque una parte fundamental en el atuendo de su resurrección era una prenda que él le obsequió._

_Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, él se quedó totalmente quieto, podía ver el movimiento ocular de John, las operaciones de su cerebro, las conexiones internas y finalmente la conclusión. El tono natural de sus ojos pasó del azul celeste al oscuro de la noche, sus músculos se tensaron, soltó el bastón, cerró los puños de ambas manos y en un acto sin precedentes lo golpeó en la quijada._

_Lo derribó al suelo y una vez ahí, se le montó encima y comenzó a golpearlo hasta que le abrió la ceja, le rompió la nariz y le reventó el labio. Tuvo que detenerse porque las benditas cámaras de Mycroft los encontraron y más pronto que tarde tuvieron a Lestrade, Anderson y Donnovan tratando de separarlos. Él pensó que las predicciones de Mycroft resultarían verdaderas, que luego de tres años al fin lograría quebrarlo, pero eso no sucedió._

_John accedió a acompañarlo, a volver a la vida con él a su lado._

_._  
_._  
_._

—John… —el médico ya se había levantado y caminaba hacía él, sin un atisbo de duda.

La palabra fascinante aparecía ahora flotando sobre su cabeza, en una caligrafía elegante y elaborada.

Él era lo que cautivaba su vida, lo que llenaba sus días, lo que hacía que siguiera aquí, poblando la tierra y el descubrimiento le fascinó a la vez que le estremeció.

—Sherlock…  
—¿Sí?—sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Luego de siete días de aislamiento suyo y evasivas propias debía reconocer que ver la mirada que adoraba en él, era reconfortante. John seguía envuelto en su bata de baño con las profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos y un semblante un poco más pálido a lo que se había acostumbrado, pero su andar no cojeaba, ni su mano temblaba.

Al parecer la encantadora Molly tenía razón y lo mejor que podía hacer por él, era sentarse a hablar con él. John sonrió ligeramente, un gesto torcido pero sincero, él dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones y poco después escuchó.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa **manta gruesa**?  
—¿Qué importancia tiene la procedencia de la manta?  
—Que es azul y de la Unidad de Rescate  
—Por supuesto que no.  
—Trabajo en una clínica, creo que sé reconocer una manta de hospital si la veo.  
—Irrelevante…  
—Tomaré mi ducha, me reportaré enfermo y después iremos a comer a un lugar donde puedas explicarme esto.

.

.

.

 

**—Violette.Moore—**


End file.
